Spencer! c:
by The Writing Princess
Summary: a random Spencer fic ;  enjoyy!


_**Author's note:**__** I was browsing the iCarly wiki and I was curious about Spencer so I looked him up. I found out that he's 30 years old and was born on November 11**__**th**__**, 1981 (11/11/1981). Isn't that awesome?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own iCarly. I don't own Spencer, Mrs. Shay, or Mr. Shay. Thank you and Goodbye.**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Natalie, you can do it! It's almost over!" Steven Shay coached his wife, Natalie Borders-Shay. You see, she was about to give birth to their first child.<p>

"That's easy for you to say, you idiot! You did this to me! You don't have anything coming from your south area!" Steven could see his wife was in pain. But, despite her agony, he laughed at the remark she had just made. She heard his laughter and snarled. Natalie's elbow-length, brunette hair, which curled up a bit on the bottom (when neat), was in a mess of tangles, as she'd gone into labor at 9:30 am on November 10th. Her chocolate brown eyes were squeezed shut in agony. Her button nose was wrinkled angrily to go with her tightly shut eyes. Her face, which was usually porcelain, was red as a tomato and getting redder by the second... Natalie was the funny, witty type who could stop a fight (by being fair-and-balanced) between her two best friends who she had been in a clique with from grammar school through college; Steven, Jane (who was Natalie's OBGYN... delivering her baby right that moment), and Natalie, herself. Steven and Jane had a love-hate relationship. They fought, made up, fought again, and so on... but, as well as _most_ love-hate people, they had soft-spots for each other. They had mushy friend moments. But they more often fought than were mushy.

Aside from Steven and Jane, Natalie had had a hopeless school-girl crush on the boy. The poor girl would peer through her peephole and wait for him to get home from school. Granted, they lived in apartments in a complex right across from each other. When he was between the two homes, she'd burst out of her house, holding snack items... like a water bottle, or an apple, or a small bag of chips, or some days, it's an overexcited greeting and a "friendly" hug. She loved his artistic being, his personality, his loud... well, for lack of a better word, spazziness, and his looks most of all. He was always a tall, slender boy. His brunette hair spiked at the top.

"_Gel?" presumed Natalie to herself once... until they started dating and she asked about it... Come to find out, gel was not his method of hair care. _

"_Chicken fat..." he casually corrected her one night during a date, after she had run her fingers through it._

"_Oh my God..." she managed to utter as she ran to the nearest sink with her hands at arm's length from her chest."_

Steven's other trademark good looks included his chocolate brown eyes, as Natalie had, button nose, and cute smile.

"Come on, Nat. Push more," instructed Dr. Jane Rigby. Dr. Rigby is Nat's best friend. Natalie specifically requested her as her OBGYN. She trusted Jane; for in Middle school, Natalie had written the anonymous advice column, _Ask Lucy_, for the school news letter. Jane discovered it was Natalie by walking in on her writing a response to one of the advice-seekers. But, Jane decided to keep Nat's secret. Jane's blonde, curly hair was pulled back into a bun and covered with that doctor bandana that Steven nor could Natalie decipher the name. He blue-grey eyes were fixated on her on-hand task. Her rose pink lips were pursed in a tight, concentrated manner. "Natalie, just a little more; I can already see the little head!" she coached her best friend.

"AAARRRRRGHHHHH!" cried Natalie. Steven grabbed her hand, signaling her to squeeze it if she needed.

"It's midnight!" cried out Steven, checking his watch, "Our baby's birthday will be 11/11!" after that was said; a crying baby came into the world.

"Congratulations Shay family; you have a bouncy, bubbly, baby boy!" she said happily. She handed the bundle to Steven.

"Oh, Nat... he's perfect!" Steven cooed. The baby then had a sudden spazz attack and made a noise, 'Nyeh!'

"Babe," Natalie began, "I think we should name him Spuncer Damien after my great grandfather, Spuncer Damien Borders."

"Uhh, why don't we name him Spencer Dylan... as a variation of Spuncer Damien?"

"Sounds good to me..."

"Me too!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*28 years later*<em>**

"_WAIT! I'm not Spencer... I'm his twin brother... Spuncer," Spencer lied to the girl in the doorway, Veronica, trying to convince her that Spencer was dead and she was talking to Spuncer... never to have known that his Great-Great-Grandfather, Spuncer was, in fact, the spazy artist's namesake._

"_If you did have a twin brother," began 15 year old Carly, his baby sister who was born when Spencer was 12, turning 13 in 3 months and 18 days, "why would his name have to sound similar to yours?" she asked, totally as oblivious as Spencer to where his name came from..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__** So... there are a coupe references in this one shot...**_

_** 1. Which iCarly character was Natalie Shay a parody of?**_

_** 2. Which iCarly Character was Steven Shay a parody of?**_

_** 3. Which iCarly Character was Jane Rigby a parody of?**_

_**4. Which iCarly episode contained the scene 28 years after Spencer's birth?**_

_** 5. Which iCarly ship was Steven and Jane's relationship based upon?**_

_**6. Which iCarly ship was Steven and Natalie's relationship based upon? **__{I'm going to answer this for you... it may seem like Carly/Spencer relationship but I meant it to be based upon Creddie... even though I'm a strong Seddie shipper (no offense to Creddiers) I honestly was a bit of a Creddiers until Freddie stopped acting lovey-dovey... I wasn't shipping anything until iOMG (sort of...) but iLMM put me over the Seddie top!}_

_**7. Which iCarly episode contained the scene when Natalie finds out what was in Steven's hair?**_

_**Whoever answers this all correct (with the exception of #6) will get a one shot dedicated to them about them meeting the iCarly gang... or something along those lines. Soooooo... if you want a one shot written for you by me... click the little blue review button below! Down there... look... you can't miss it... you see it? No? Well look harder! Now you see it? Yeah? Okay, good... are you clicking it? No? Well move your mou—wait... I know you're still reading this but—stop it! Left click on the blue—oh phooey! You know already! Stop making me explain it! Just lick the stupid button! ... Oh... sorry if I offended you... please review? Pwetty pwease? Tank youuuuu :)**_


End file.
